The Secret of Declaration
by MinGa dudes
Summary: "Dia laki-laki biasa, yang mencintai dengan cara yang biasa, hanya saja 'biasa' baginya adalah biasa yang bisa berarti dengan berbagai cara" [a MINGA/MINYOON FANFICTION ; JIMIN x YOONGI/SUGA ; BTS ; BL ; Oneshoot] #WhiteDayevent #GardenofLoves #HappySugaDay


**MinGa Dudes "White Day Event" Fanfic Project**

 **Prompt Q.1 :** **A real man doesn't love many persons, a real man loves someone in many ways**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Secret of Declaration,**

 **A fanfic by tvlmate**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/ Comfort**

 **Rate : T/T+**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **.**

 **ALL CASTS BELONG TO THEMSELVES, NO PROFIT TAKEN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jika bukan karena dia menyayanginya, Yoongi sudah tentu menolak tingkahnya habis-habisan. Dia bahkan bisa saja menghindarinya karena dia sangat mengganggu. Dia berisik, tukang gombal dan pembual, tapi sayangnya senyumnya membuat Yoongi kalang kabut. Meskipun juga, dia bukanlah manusia romantis, tapi hal itu lebih membuat Yoongi nyaman. Dia akan menggenggam tangan Yoongi secara diam-diam di dalam kereta yang sesak, atau diam-diam mempersilahkan Yoongi duduk dalam bus sementara dia memilih berdiri dan memperhatikan Yoongi yang akan tertidur pulas. Terkadang dia juga jahil, tidak akan membangunkan Yoongi saat tujuannya sudah sampai, membuat Yoongi harus berbalik arah dengan bus berikutnya.

Dan dengan kesederhanaannya, Yoongi benar-benar jatuh cinta.

Semua orang memanggilnya Yoongi, hanya beberapa orang yang memanggilnya dengan nama keluarganya jika mereka belum kenal. Tidaklah salah ketika sebagian orang mencoba menghindar darinya. _Well,_ dia itu agak _grumpy_ , terlihat selalu setengah hati dan satu hal yang selalu ada di otaknya, satu dan tidak pernah bisa dirubah yaitu tidur. Saat diam dia hanya ingin kembali ke rumah dan tidur, saat jam istirahat di tempat kerja dia juga ingin tidur, saat lapar dia ingin tidur, saat kenyang dia juga ingin tidur. Tapi tidak saat pacar super berisiknya ada di sampingnya. Dia mencoba untuk tidak tidur, namun saat Jimin sudah terlalu banyak mengoceh, dia akan dengan malas bergerak, merubah posisi dalam kungkungan pelukan Jimin yang nyaman.

"Lebarkan kakimu,"

Selalu begitu, dan Jimin akan membiarkan Yoongi menyamankan punggungnya di dadanya yang kata Yoongi sangat jelek. Tidak, dia tahu jika Yoongi bohong. Mana mungkin _tsundere_ macam dia mau memuji orang lain. Tapi tanpa banyak bicara Yoongi akan diam sebentar disana dan tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Jimin begitu Yoongi membuka pintu _apartment_ nya.

"Pagi Jimin _ah_ ,"

Dengan patuh Jimin mengekori Yoongi ke dalam, dia selalu menggoda cara Yoongi bangun setiap pagi. Rambutnya akan acak-acakan, celananya seperti celana yang kedodoran dan dia pasti mengenakan kaos berwarna abu-abu. Dia akan menggaruk kepala belakangnya saat Jimin mulai mengoceh tentang ini dan itu. Dan ya, hari ini Jimin libur, bagus sekali.

"Jadi boleh manja-manjaan?" Jimin bertanya dengan nada yang selalu Yoongi bilang menjijikkan.

"Tidak, aku harus kerja tahu,"

"Jangan bohong, aku bertanya pada Namjoon _hyung_ kemarin hehe…"

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang padamu agar tidak mengurusi jadwalku Jimin _ah_ , kau ini membuatku malu saja."

"Memang kenapa sih? Aku kan cuma ingin tahu saja."

Salah jika kalian sebut Jimin itu _seme_ hebat. Dia itu manjanya bukan main, main peluk sana sini, cium sana sini, dia bahkan tidak malu untuk dipukuli di depan umum karena membuat Yoongi jengkel. Tapi entah kenapa Yoongi betah bersamanya.

"Aku mau memelukmu seharian tahu," Jimin mulai merajuk lagi.

"Kau itu tidak ingat bagaimana sombongnya kau kalau di tempat tidur ya?" Yoongi berkata ketus, dia mengelus bokongnya mengingat permainan terakhir mereka, "Uhh sakit sekali," gumamnya.

Dengan bangga Jimin memperlihatkan deretan gigi depannya, dia memainkan alisnya dengan sedikit godaan, membuatnya mendapat pukulan gratis dari Yoongi. Yoongi tidak terlalu memprioritaskan kegiatan ranjang, baginya tidur bermalas-malasan di pelukan Jimin seharian lebih menyenangkan dari pada harus banjir keringat sambil mengerang. Tapi sialnya, terkadang tubuhnya seperti mengkhianati dirinya. Sebagian hormon sisa remajanya bergejolak tidak tahu malu, kalau sudah begitu dia sendiri yang repot, kalau bilang pasti dia malu, diam saja rasanya sakit sekali. Duh… _tsundere_ yang satu ini. Dia akan lebih memilih pura-pura mendesah di kamar mandi dan membiarkan Jimin menghampirinya seperti singa lapar yang mengincar buruan. Begitu pelan dan pasti, lalu mematikan hingga kadang dia menangis saking hebatnya Jimin menimang hasratnya seperti buaian angin pantai yang membuat ketagihan.

Jimin masih mengekori Yoongi yang masih berjalan terseok-seok. Sudah pasti dia akan tidur lagi setelah ini, lalu dia akan membiarkan Jimin mau tak mau ikut bergabung juga dengannya di tempat tidur. Tidur seharian berdua memang paling nyaman. Tapi tidak untuk Jimin, dari prakiraan cuaca, hari ini akan sangat cerah, setidaknya Jimin ingin membawa Yoongi keluar jalan-jalan dan menikmati matahari. Dia ingin melihat kulit pucat itu agak merona hari ini, jadi dengan kaki berjinjit kecil dia memeluk pinggang itu erat.

"Keluar yuk."

"Aku malas Jimin _ah_ …"

"Kalau begitu kau pura-pura mendesah di kamar mandi agar aku jadi singa bagaimana?"

"Mati saja sana…" Yoongi tetap melangkahkan kakinya, menyeret Jimin yang sekarang dengan kurang ajarnya menumpukan kepalanya di pundak Yoongi.

"Tapi aku mau lihat kulitmu agak cerah hari ini. Sudah berapa lama kau tidak keluar sih? Kau ini semakin pucat tahu…"

"Tapi aku terlalu malas untuk keluar."

"Yoongi _yah_ ," Yoongi berhenti dan menunggu kalimat Jimin selanjutnya, "Kau kan tahu cuma ada dua cara agar melihatmu agak memerah, satu keluar, dua di dalam." Jimin menggoda Yoongi dengan menelusupkan tangannya di balik kaos Yoongi yang kebesaran, dia menciumi Yoongi dengan kikikan-kikikan kecil, "Kau kan gampang 'naik', kalau tidak mau keluar kita di dalam saja yuk, tapi kau tidak boleh pakai apa-apa. Kalau mau pakai tubuhku untuk menutupi kaki cantikmu itu bagaimana?"

Yoongi menggeram marah, di saat seperti ini kenapa Jimin malah dalam _mode_ sangat menyebalkan sih? Dia hanya ingin tidur seharian, memangnya sulit? Jika Jimin mau memeluknya seharian, maka itu dia anggap bonus. Tapi jika tidak, dia akan membiarkan Jimin pergi meninggalkannya sendirian bergelung dengan selimut.

"Kenapa di otakmu hanya ada hal seperti itu Jimin _ah_?" Yoongi bertanya dengan nada malas, dia masih menyeret Jimin dengan tenaganya yang ogah-ogahan.

"Kau juga kan? Tapi kau pandai menyembunyikannya saja."

"Oke, jadi mau apa kau sekarang?"

"Wooahh tumben sekali, biasanya kau akan menendangku atau mengulitiku hidup-hidup."

Dengan sekali langkah Yoongi memeluk Jimin perlahan, dia menyusupkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Jimin. Tinggi badan mereka yang hampir sama membuat Yoongi begitu mudah menghirup aroma sabun yang masih menempel di kulit Jimin.

Jujur saja hingga sekarang, jantungnya masih berdebar tak karuan jika dia memeluk Jimin seperti ini. Bukan masalah sesering apa dia melihat Jimin tak memakai atasan atau tak memakai apapun, namun memeluknya seperti ini lebih membuat perasaannya melonjak-lonjak. Dia yang pendiam, yang bahkan malas melongokkan kepalanya ke jendela kini bahkan bisa memeluk seseorang dengan begitu mudah. Terkadang dia juga takut membayangkan jika suatu hari Jimin akan menghilang, bagaimana mereka putus? Atau tiba-tiba Jimin bosan padanya? Hah, dia menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Jimin terheran-heran.

"Kenapa?" elusan kecil Jimin berikan pada kepala Yoongi yang masih nyaman bersandar di pundaknya, "kenapa kau harus melakukan ini pagi-pagi begini hum? Iya-iya aku akan menemanimu tidur, tapi jangan seperti ini, kau membuatku salah tingkah."

"Benarkah?"

Jimin tak akan pernah tahu sebelumnya jika dia adalah salah satu orang yang beruntung dapat melihat mata berbinar itu hanya karena keinginan tidurnya terpenuhi. Hampir semua orang tidak menyukai Yoongi, kata mereka, Yoongi itu lain. Namun bagi Jimin, mereka hanya belum mengenal Yoongi sedikit lebih lama saja. Dia tidaklah berbeda dari mereka, dia bahkan terkadang terlihat lebih welas asih. Kau mau melihat seseorang rela berhenti dan menurunkan bawaan dua karton berisi buku-buku koleksi hanya demi meminggirkan kupu-kupu yang tak sengaja dia lihat hanya karena takut hewan itu akan terinjak orang lain? Jimin melihatnya beberapa hari setelah menjabat tangan Yoongi dan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai seorang Park. Saat itu bahkan Jimin bisa melihat senyum kecil di bibir Yoongi saat dia akhirnya meletakkan hewan yang mungkin hampir mati itu di tanaman yang merambat di jendela. Dia memang terlihat kasar, matanya tidaklah bersahabat... namun saat dia sedang dalam mood yang baik, dia bahkan bisa ber- _aegyo_ di depan Jimin tanpa Jimin minta.

Masih dengan erat tangan putih susu itu melingkari pinggang Jimin yang padat, Yoongi akhirnya mencium bibir Jimin dengan suara _'muach'_ keras sebagai penutup. Dia terkekeh menertawai dirinya sendiri, lalu mengelus kepala Jimin karena pemuda itu sudah menanyakan hal-hal yang tidak jelas lainnya.

Tawanya indah, senyumnya menawan, terang seperti satu-satunya cahaya yang Jimin miliki selain dari Ibunya.

Ohh ngomong-ngomong tentang Ayah dan Ibu, sekarang ini mereka _backstreet_. Ayah Jimin adalah masih orang tua yang belum bisa menerima keadaan anaknya, entah, mungkin Jimin bisa saja dibunuh jika ketahuan. Bagi Ayahnya, laki-laki harus dengan perempuan. Persetan dengan kadar hormon mereka bergejolak ke arah mana, yang jelas Ayah Jimin ingin dia menimang cucu dari keturunan Jimin sendiri. Jimin masih ingat bagaimana marah Ayahnya saat menanggapi berita tentang pesta _gay_ yang dilakukan di Thailand, dia bahkan menggebrak meja dengan keras, memaki saluran televisi hingga membuat Jimin yang saat itu sedang belajar untuk ujian keluar kamar dan mematung di hadapan Ayahnya.

Tapi masalahnya, Yoongi menjungkir balikkan dunia Jimin telak. Jimin tahu jika dia bukanlah matahari yang dia nanti setelah hujan turun. Terkadang dia akan menjadi mendung yang menyebar petir saat dia benar-benar marah. Orang seperti Yoongi tidaklah memaki atau memukul, dia akan diam, membuat Jimin bertanya-tanya setengah mati apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan hingga pacarnya yang terkenal _tsundere_ itu mendiamkannya seperti itu.

Terkadang saat Jimin meminta Yoongi untuk diam sekejab saja setelah dia menceritakan hal yang menarik hatinya, secara otomatis dia diam. Lalu membuat Jimin penasaran saat si Manisnya malah sibuk dengan _smartphone_ nya dan menghabiskan waktunya sendirian.

 _Well._.. Jimin tahu, Yoongi adalah orang yang _sensitive_ ternyata. Namun sepertinya Jimin tahu kenapa, dia hanyalah sebatas manusia yang terlihat anti sosial yang bahkan tak ingin membagi masalah dengan siapapun, hingga akhirnya dia berani bercerita banyak hal. Lebih dari dua ratus kata selama kurang dari lima jam. Bagi Yoongi, melakukan hal seperti itu untuk dirinya sendiri adalah luar biasa.

"Mau peluk sampai kapan? Kau tidak mau sarapan? Aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untukmu."

"Hanya ada sosis dan telur," kata Yoongi malas, dia malah semakin merapatkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jimin, membuat pemuda itu terkekeh ringan.

"Mau _delivery_ saja?"

"Sayang uangnya, lebih baik kau tabung Jimin _ah_..."

"Ini sudah menjadi keanehanmu yang kedua di pagi ini. Kau ini kenapa sih?"

Hembusan napas pelan terdengar dari bibir Yoongi saat akhirnya dia melepaskan pelukan Jimin, langkahnya masih sama seperti tadi, terseok dan terlihat tanpa daya. Lalu dia memasuki kamar mandi dan menyalakan keran keras-keras.

Jimin tidaklah salah, Yoongi hanya sedang _mood swing._

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Matanya masih berkedip-kedip, seperti ada sebuah kerikil besar yang dilempar ke matanya, dia hampir saja menangis karena perih hati yang baru saja dia rasakan.

"Aku hanya memberitahukanmu tentang ini Yoongi _yah_... aku memang menyukaimu, tapi bukan berarti aku akan melakukan hal licik seperti ini." Jungkook berkata lirih, dia menggenggam tangan Yoongi yang gemetar di atas meja. "Semalam aku mendengarnya sendiri, paman sudah tahu jika Jimin pacaran dengan laki-laki dan dia dihajar habis-habisan semalam. Kau tahu jika Ayahnya adalah orang yang..."

"Sebentar... sebentar Jungkook _ah_..."

Dia menggigiti kukunya lagi, mengusap tengkuknya karena gugup. Kapan terakhir kali dia berpikir bahwa dia akan berpisah dari Jimin? Kapan terakhir kali dia berpikir bahwa dia tidak bisa lagi memeluk tubuh Jimin? Yoongi diam-diam memeluk dirinya sendiri kali ini. Dia memeluk marahnya, bencinya, sesalnya, kebodohannya. Bahkan sejak awal dia tahu jika saat bertemu dengan Jimin dia adalah pemuda yang melarikan diri dari acara perjodohan orang tuanya.

Kapan terakhir kali Yoongi sadar jika Jimin dan dia benar-benar berbeda kasta. Tidak kah dia sadar jika jenjang sosial adalah hal yang paling menaklukkan manusia di dunia ini? Kapan terakhir kali dia merasa malu karena Jimin mendatangi _apartment_ kecilnya dengan diantar sopir dan memakai sepatu serta jam mahal? Bahkan sebenarnya dia seharusnya sadar jika kesederhanaan yang Jimin perlihatkan untuknya selama ini hanyalah untuk membuat dia nyaman. Tidak perlu bekerja, dia sudah banyak uang. Yoongi seharusnya tahu jika pekerjaan yang digelutinya selama ini hanyalah pekerjaan yang iseng dia lakukan karena Jimin selalu berusaha mengimbangi pembicaraan Yoongi mengenai masalah pelanggan di _cafe_ dan lain sebagainya.

Seharusnya Yoongi tahu jika dia tak akan bisa sesubur tanaman yang selama ini dijaga baik-baik olehnya dan Jimin, dia tidaklah seperti itu. Dia layu karena sadar mataharinya tak akan pernah lagi menyumbangkan cahaya. Dia bisa saja berharap yang menghalangi mataharinya hanyalah mendung, namun dia juga tak ingin berkelit untuk berpikir bahwa bisa saja itu akan menjadi badai.

Seakan hatinya remuk redam, Yoongi menelan salivanya berkali-kali, tenggorokannya tiba-tiba sakit. Perih karena dia menahan tangis. Bohong jika dia tidak syok, bohong jika dia tidak berharap bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi di siang bolong. Namun saat sekali lagi Jungkook membawanya ke alam sadar, dia menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan paling remuk yang dia punya. Dia memeluk pemuda itu, menangis jadi-jadinya. Bahkan sesak ini seperti halnya saat dia ditinggal Ibunya beberapa tahun yang lalu, dalam lubuk hatinya dia masih mendustakan kenyataan bahwa ini bisa saja menjadi perpisahan yang paling dia benci, serasa perpisahan karena kehilangan kabar, seperti perpisahan karena kematian.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Masih terdengar tik tik dari jam dinding kotak di dinding kamar Yoongi saat pemuda itu bangun. Tangan kecilnya dia gunakan untuk menggosok matanya yang masih mengantuk, semalam dia terbangun dari tidurnya dan membawanya ke dalam ilusi bersama beberapa kaleng _beer_ yang dia temukan di kulkas. Kepalanya pening, lalu mual mengaduk perutnya hingga akhirnya dia mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya yang hanya berupa cairan semalam. Dengan malas dia mengambil handuk, menyalakan _shower_ dan terdiam cukup lama dengan kaos abu-abu besar yang masih menempel di kulitnya. Mungkin ini menjadi hal paling konyol yang pernah terjadi padanya. Namun dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang dulu, rasa-rasanya jiwanya sudah kebas. Tidak henti dia menatap pintu rumah setiap matanya masih terbuka hanya untuk menunggu kemungkinan Jimin datang dan tersenyum hangat padanya, namun hingga hatinya berkata untuk menyerah saja, tanda-tanda Jimin tidak terlihat juga.

Dia kembali menjadi Yoongi yang seperti dulu ketika dia belum bertemu dengan Jimin, begitu irit bicara dan hidup serampangan. Entah sudah berapa hari ini dia hanya makan makanan cepat saji dan _ramyun_ , yang jelas tidak pernah lagi dia menyentuh dapur untuk membuat sarapan atau makan malam berupa nasi dan lauk pauk lengkapnya. Dia hanya akan mengampil panci kecilnya, mengisinya dengan air dan memasak _ramyun_ untuk dirinya sendiri lalu menyeduh kopi pahit. Tidak jarang jika perutnya terasa mual luar biasa karena asam lambungnya yang naik.

Kehilangan Jimin bagi seorang Min Yoongi bukanlah seperti kehilangan uang kepingan yang besok bisa dia gantikan jika setelah belanja mendapat kembalian. Kehilangan Park Jimin bagi Min Yoongi berarti menghilangkan sensasi _'wow'_ dalam hidupnya, meredupkan cahaya-cahaya yang selama ini tak pernah berani dia intip atau mengeringkan mimpi-mimpi indah yang dulu sempat dia rancang dengan Park Jimin.

Agak berlebihan memang jika berkata hidupnya kacau dan tanpa aturan. Namun kini Yoongi menjadi dirinya yang dulu, bahkan sekarang ditambahi perasaan kosong melompong karena salah satu sudut hatinya yang disediakan lemari cukup besar di sana untuk Jimin sudah mulai lumer dan menghilang. Setidaknya, jika Jimin meninggalkannya, dia bisa menghilangkan lemari berisi memori tentang Park Jimin meski tintanya akan membekas lama di otaknya.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Dia tidak tidur. Sungguh. Bahkan saat Ibunya memberikan sesuatu pada orang yang begitu dikasihinya, dia tahu karena bunyi gemerusak kecil dari amplop hitam. Jantungnya berdetak kencang sekali begitu pemuda yang dinanti-nantinya menyebut namanya di hadapan Ibunya, namun kemudian hatinya berjengit sedih saat apa yang dikatakan oleh Ibunya di dengar olehnya.

"Oh..." Ibu Jimin nampak terkejut dengan kedatangan Yoongi dan Jungkook, "siapa dia Jungkookie?" tanya Ibu Jimin dengan nada palsu yang ramah.

"Ini Min Yoongi Bi... dia ingin melihat Jimin jad..."

"Ohh jadi ini yang namanya Min Yoongi. Kecil ya," wanita paruh baya itu menelisik penampilan Yoongi dari atas ke awah, hari ini dia memang berpenampilan sederhana sekali karena Jungkook berkata bahwa mereka akan ke _supermarket_ untuk membeli beberapa hal. Jatah bulanan Jungkook sudah hampir habis kali ini dan dia benar-benar harus belanja.

"Halo, aku Min Yoongi," Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya.

"Apa pekerjaanmu?" tanya Ibu Jimin angkuh, Yoongi kembali menarik tangannya karena tidak mendapat balasan jabat tangan.

Yoongi tidak bohong saat menyebut Ibu Jimin sebagai wanita yang anggun dan cantik. Wanita itu mengenakan pakaian santai dengan celana panjang _cream_ dan _outer_ berwarna _lilac_ lembut, rambut pendeknya dijepit dengan santai. Riasannya sederhana tidak terlalu norak dan penuh warna, senyumnya lembut –tadi Yoongi sempat melihat wanita itu tersenyum begitu dia mengekori Jungkook. Namun senyumnya lenyap saat mendengar namanya mengalun rendah di ruangan itu. "Aku bekerja di…"

"Jadi bagaimana keadaan Jimin, Bibi?" Jungkook memotong pembicaraan mereka berdua, menggiring Ibu Jimin agar duduk di sofa dekat dinding.

Pemuda itu, Yoongi, hanya mematung disana. Dia bahkan hampir-hampir menangis melihat keadaan Jimin yang kini masih tertidur, kepalanya diperban cukup banyak, lengannya terlihat banyak memar di sana-sini, dia juga mendengar jika jari kelingking Jimin patah karena menangkis _stick golf_ dari pukulan Ayahnya. Malam itu, kata Ibu Jimin, awalnya semua baik-baik saja. Mereka mengobrol ringan, membicarakan bisnis yang sedang Jimin rintis dengan modalnya sendiri. Memilih beberapa panti asuhan yang akan menerima dana karena memang Jimin berjanji akan menyalurkan beberapa uang yang dimilikinya jika _café_ yang memang sejak beberapa tahun dia impikan siap dibuka.

Dan saat suara Ayahnya memenuhi kamar Ibu Jimin, semua caci maki dan kekerasan fisik terjadi begitu cepat. Ayahnya memukulnya tanpa ampun, tangannya gemetar menahan pukulan _stick golf_ yang ditujukan padanya. Kepalanya pening saat darah dirasanya mengalir membasahi pipi dan yang paling menyayat hatinya adalah tangisan Ibunya yang begitu pilu. Satu alasan besar yang membuatnya mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, dia ketahuan menyukai sesama jenis. Ayahnya menyalahkan cintanya yang murni dan tanpa syarat. Ayahnya menyalahkan hatinya yang bahkan kesulitan menghadapi masa-masa silamnya saat dia bahkan hampir bunuh diri karena tak mau mengakui keadaan dirinya sendiri, dan begitu dia membuka mata, dia akhirnya tahu jika dia ada di rumah sakit.

"Jungkook _ah_ , bisa minta tolong kau keluar? Aku ingin bicara secara pribadi dengan Yoongi _ssi,_ " kata Ibu Jimin ramah.

"Baik Bibi," sedikit memberanikan diri, Jungkook melirik Yoongi yang kini masih dengan sendu memperhatikan keadaan Jimin.

"Min Yoongi _ssi_ ," panggil IbuJimin, "kemarilah, duduk di sini sebentar."

Dia gugup, tentu saja. Dia bahkan tidak tahu berapa kali dia menelan ludah karena kerongkongannya yang terasa begitu kering. Dia hanya menunduk, tak berani sekalipun menatap wajah Ibu Jimin yang dia sebut cantik, "Ya, Nyonya?"

"Aku tahu Jimin… Jiminku sangat mencin… menyukaimu." Ibu Jimin mendesah berat, "… dan kau tahu apa yang dilakukan Ayahnya pada Jimin kan?" tanyanya mengalun lembut, membuat perih. Yoongi hanya mengangguk, takut menyergap hatinya, "aku tak ingin melihat Jimin seperti itu lagi, jadi Ayahnya sudah mengatur perjodohan untuknya, apa kau mau membantu Jimin, Yoongi _ssi_?"

' _Apa kau mau membantu Jimin, Yoongi ssi?'_

Seperti sebuah rekaman jika orang biasa bilang, kalimat bagai mantra itu berterbangan di kepala Yoongi. Dia tak ingin membayangkan kalimat apa yang selanjutnya akan Ibu Jimin katakan padanya, dia belum siap menelan pil pahit, sungguh. Bahkan tadi sempat terpikir dalam otaknya yang selalu penuh dengan rencana-rencana yang tak pernah terlaksana itu mungkin, jika semuanya memburuk, dia akan memohon pada orang tua Jimin, dia akan berlutut di hadapan mereka agar membiarkan anak mereka tetap bersamanya. Menjadi dirinya tidaklah mudah, menemukan seseorang yang mau mencintainya seperti Jimin lebih sulit lagi. Jadi, setelah mendengar bahwa Jimin masuk rumah sakit, menjenguknya bukanlah hal yang pertama dia lakukan. Memohon agar bisa bersamanya hingga waktu yang lebih lama lah yang dia inginkan.

Dia rindu pelukan Jimin, _lullaby_ nya sebelum tidur bahkan ocehannya setiap pagi begitu dia ke rumahnya. Rasanya baru beberapa jam yang lalu Jimin mengoceh dalam pangkuannya sambil menyamankan kepala di pahanya bahwa akhirnya dia bisa membuka sebuah _cafe_ yang selama ini dia impi-impikan. Seperti dalam hitungan detik pula, Jimin seakan ditarik paksa dari hidupnya. Jika boleh disebut gila, dia bisa saja seperti itu.

Yoongi akhirnya menatap wajah Ibu Jimin karena merasa telapak tangannya yang gemetaran digenggam oleh wanita itu. Dia merasa kikuk, ingin menghindari pandangan memohon itu namun akhirnya dia mengangguk kecil. Dia tak ingin menyalahkan jiwa seorang Ibu yang ingin melindungi anaknya. Ibu Jimin tidak salah, dia hanya menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang Ibu, itu saja, dan Yoongi menyadari betul akan hal itu. Namun sialnya, dia harus merasakan lara hati yang lebih saat Ibu Jimin mengeluarkan amplop hitam dari tasnya, menyerahkannya kepada Yoongi dan mengatakan bahwa itu adalah tanda tutup mulut untuknya agar calon istri Jimin tidak tahu yang sebenarnya. Tatapan ragu itu, takut itu, jijik itu membuat Yoongi mau tak mau ingin menangis saat itu juga.

"Aku benar-benar memohon padamu Yoongi _ssi_ , jangan pernah sekalipun datang ke hadapan Jimin lagi. Mengerti?" Yoongi terdiam, "mengerti? Anggukan kepalamu, kumohon... Bagus Yoongi _ssi_ , sekarang pulanglah. Aku tak mau melihat suamiku menjadi pembunuh jika melihat dan tahu siapa dirimu. _Kka_!"

Bagian hati mana lagi yang kalian boleh lihat dari seorang Min Yoongi yang patah hati dan merasa hilang harga diri? Bahkan dia yang tak ambil pusing saat tetangga yang dibencinya mengalami kebakaran rumah saja kini menangis sambil berjongkok begitu melewati belokan agak jauh dari pintu kamar Jimin. Dia menangis sejadi-jadinya, menangisi dirinya sehebat-hebatnya. Jika ini memanglah takdirnya, bisakah dia memohon sebelumnya agar dia tak merasakan ini? Sudah cukup baginya merasakan pedih dan perih hingga hatinya sempat mati rasa, lalu saat Jimin datang dan mulai memperbaiki hatinya, seseorang harus mengambilnya juga?

Sementara Jimin menangis, menahan kepalanya yang berdenyut, membohongi Ibunya yang panik melihat dia yang tersedu-sedu. Dia berdalih mimpi buruk. Pecundang besar, pembohong sempurna. Dia bahkan tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaan Yoongi saat ini. Harusnya dia ada di sana memeluknya, menggenggam tangannya, membawakan dunia baru untuknya. Namun yang dia bisa lakukan malah menghancurkannya lebih hancur lagi.

Hebat, Park Jimin!

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Empat bulan setelah itu, acara televisi didominasi dengan kabar pernikahan anak sulung keluarga Park yang kini menjadi pemegang saham terbesar di salah satu perusahaan properti yang sedang berkembang pesat di Korea. Beritanya tidak kenal waktu, pagi, siang, malam bahkan dini hari. Sebuah kebudayaan dari seorang Park, pernikahan mereka akan diprivat habis-habisan. Media hanya mendapat informasi dari juru bicara keluarga Park dan menulis sesuai instruksi keluarga Park. Tak ada menampilkan wajah mempelai wanita, hanya mempelai pria yang mempesona semua khalayak. Mencegah insiden pembunuhan istri anak ketiga mereka karena pesta dan publikasi besar-besaran yang dilakukan. Menghindari hal pahit, menghilangkan nasib buruk. Menutupi kebenaran.

Yoongi bahkan seakan lupa siapa itu Park Jimin karena saat berita itu sedang gencar-gencarnya dia bahkan sedang mencari kebahagiaan duniawi dengan mabuk berat dan berpesta pora di klub yang menjadi langganannya beberapa minggu ini. Dia bahkan sudah diangkat menjadi _manager_ toko karena kegigihannya bekerja. Membuat kehidupannya lebih baik dari sebelumnya, bahkan saking sukanya _boss_ cabang toko padanya, dia kini berkesempatan pindah ke tempat tinggal yang lebih layak, lebih dekat dari toko dan memiliki akses terbaik ke toko. Dia membuat hidupnya tampak nyata dan jauh dari apa itu kesan cinta. Hidupnya tidaklah putih atau hitam, tidak juga berwarna seperti dulu. Hidupnya penuh dengan abu-abu, dalam segala pojok dan lubang, dari sisi luar dan dalam. Bahkan topeng yang dia kenakan kini lebih sempurna dari dahulu, begitu cantik menutupi kesedihannya.

Dalam hatinya, Park Jimin sudah tiada.

"Hey bagaimana kabarmu?" Yoongi bertanya dengan senyum dikulum, dia duduk di hadapan Jungkook dengan tangan sebelah memegang gelas kertas berisi kopi dan sebelahnya lagi memegang ramen kemasan. Dengan lahap dia menyuapkan ramennya, begitu pedas, hingga dia tak sanggup menahan wajahnya yang berubah merah.

"Aku baik, kau?" lidahnya kelu. Jungkook yakin jika dia akan bilang bahwa dia juga sama baiknya dengan Jungkook. Dia pasti bilang bahwa tak perlu mengkhawatirkan dia lagi, gajinya sekarang tiga kali lipat lebih banyak dari gajinya kemarin dan bahkan selimutnya sekarang lebih tebal dari miliknya dulu. Jungkook menghela napas begitu melihat Yoongi mengangguk, berkata 'Ya, aku baik,' dengan mulut penuh dan menatap Jungkook dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu, kau membuatku merasa bersalah Yoongi _yah_ ,"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana? Aku yang memberitahumu tentang keadaan Jimin, aku yang membuat kalian berpisah. Melihatmu hidup tanpa Jimin membuat beban berat tersendiri bagiku kau tahu? Kau terlihat lebih konyol dan lebih ceroboh dari sebelumnya."

"Haha begitukah?"

"Apa kalian sudah bertemu lagi? Jimin sangat frustasi saat kau menolaknya berkunjung."

Jimin. Jimin. Park Jimin. Bolehkan dia menghapus namanya saja? Atau jika menghapus terlalu kasar baginya, bolehkah dia menyimpannya secara khusus di dalam hatinya saja? Dia tak ingin lagi mengingat-ingat bagaimana harinya saat dia meratapi seorang Park Jimin. Benar jika hanya ada beberapa orang yang tahu bahwa dia dulu dengan Park Jimin namun tak ada seorang pun yang lebih menyebalkan dari seorang Jeon Jungkook yang bahkan mengaku menyukainya yang terus menanyakan hubungannya dengan Park Jimin. Ini sudah hampir dua tahun demi Tuhan, dan Yoongi sudah mulai muak dengan pertanyaan Jungkook mengenai perasaannya terhadap Park Jimin.

Tidak, setelah menikah, mereka tidaklah hilang kontak. Sebelum Yoongi pindah, Jimin masih sering mengunjunginya diam-diam, lebih sering ketika tengah malam menjelang subuh saat lingkungan sekitar rumah Yoongi benar-benar sepi. Bahkan saat Jimin masih dibalut perban karena luka pukul Ayahnya dulu Jimin mendatanginya, bertindak biasa saja, tersenyum padanya dengan senyuman hebat yang biasa, membuatnya terpaksa memakai topeng 'aku baik-baik saja' dengan lebih sempurna lagi di hadapan Jimin. Dia ingin menyerah, sungguh. Namun kegigihan Jimin membuatnya terkadang luluh juga.

"Kalian tidak saling bertemu sudah berapa lama? Atau tepatnya kau sudah menghindar darinya berapa lama?" Jungkook bertanya setelah mendengus.

"Setengah tahun. Itu karena kudengar istri Jimin hamil. Aku tak ingin lagi menjadi perusak rumah tangga orang Jungkook _ah_." Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya, memainkan sedotan kopi di tangannya yang bebas di atas pahanya, "aku hanya tak sanggup lagi bertemu dengannya sementara ada seorang wanita yang menunggunya di rumah selagi dia masih mengandung."

"Kau tak melihat ada yang aneh disini?"

"Hmm?" Yoongi mendongakkan kepala, menatap Jungkook dengan alis bertaut.

"Kau tak melihat ada yang aneh disini? Ini bahkan sudah hampir dua tahun, namun belum ada seorangpun dari begitu banyaknya penduduk di Korea ini yang tahu wajah dari istri Park Jimin yang sukses itu?"

Wajahnya berubah pias. Kenapa tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya? Ya, benar... ini hampir dua tahun. Dua tahun terperih dalam hidupnya sehingga dia tidak memahami beberapa bagian yang hilang dalam peristiwa yang terjadi pada hidup antara dirinya dan Jimin. Dia melihat Jungkook dengan tatapan penuh tanya, meminta pemuda itu untuk setidaknya menjawab rasa penasarannya yang akhirnya menggedor-gedor otaknya yang tumpul.

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin Jungkook _ah_..."

"Jika kau tidak menyukai wanita dan kau dipaksa menikahi seorang wanita, kau memiliki kekuasaan untuk mengarang cerita lebih indah dan lebih sempurna dari pada cerita dari negeri dongeng untuk hidupmu sendiri dengan uangmu. Apa kau akan mengikuti keinginan media untuk menikah dengan seseorang yang bukan menjadi pilihanmu atau kau menciptakan cerita yang lebih dramatis dari dongeng dan drama?"

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Angin meniup beberapa _dream catcher_ yang dipajang di depan sebuah toko kerajinan tangan saat Yoongi menopang dagunya di dalam _cafe_. Di hadapannya duduk dengan anggun seseorang bermarga Park yang juga melihat ke arah yang sama dengannya. Suasananya tak secaggung yang dia pikirkan, bahkan ini rileks sekali seperti halnya dia baru saja bertemu dengan teman lama yang baru pulang dari luar negeri akibat tidak bertemu beberapa tahun karena jarak yang memisahkan.

Yoongi melirik air yang mengalir di pinggiran gelas kopinya dari proses penguapan es di dalamnya. Turun merosot dengan amat mudah, membuatnya mendengus saat tak sengaja melirik wajah tampan di hadapannya yang masih tetap tampan seperti dulu saat mereka masih bersama. Sekarang juga masih, mungkin. Tidak pernah ada sedikitpun kata putus sebenarnya, namun dari presepsi Yoongi, hubungan mereka sudah berakhir sejak dulu karena status Jimin yang telah menjadi seorang suami dan kini menjadi seorang Ayah.

"Ekhm, aku turut berduka atas kematian istrimu." Yoongi mengelus tengkuknya gugup.

"Terima kasih."

"Dan selamat karena kau menjadi seorang Ayah. Bahkan jauh sebelum kau menikah dengan wanita itu."

Jimin memberikan senyum padanya, melepas jaketnya karena akhirnya dia merasa gerah, "Memang terdengar seperti itu, Yoonji sudah berumur tiga tahun padahal pernikahan kami bahkan belum sampai seumur itu." Jimin berujar kalem, "Tapi bukan seperti itu yang sebenarnya Yoongi _yah_..."

Getaran itu, getaran dimana setiap kali Jimin memanggilnya dengan nada itu terasa kembali di dada Yoongi yang rapuh. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena teringat kenangan masa lalu.

"Yang sebenarnya, selama lebih dari dua tahun ini, aku masih menderita karena terlihat mampu melepaskanmu." Jimin membuang napas, kembali melihat _dream catcher_ yang terombang ambing karena angin, "Padahal selama itu aku selalu memperhatikan gerak-gerikmu yang selalu terlihat konyol dan membuat semua orang salah paham itu," sebuah kekehan terdengar dari arah Jimin, kekehan yang sama seperti saat dulu Jimin menggoda Yoongi, "kau tahu kan kalau aku masih mencintaimu?"

Bolehkah mereka agak hiperbola sedikit di mana mereka bilang bahwa waktu seakan terhenti saat mata mereka saling menatap satu sama lain? Yoongi seakan menggenggam napasnya teramat kuat, dia menatap Jimin tepat di matanya yang bahkan oleh seorang Yoongi yang naif saja tahu jika tak ada kebohongan disana.

"Jangan bercanda Jimin _ah_..."

"Apa kau sadar bahwa selama ini bahkan aku tidak menikah Yoongi _yah_?"

Mata Jimin memerah, dia hampir menangis mengatakan kalimat itu. Dalam kalimatnya barusan, dia ikut mengatakan betapa dia rindu dengan sosok di hadapannya yang kini menatapnya dengan wajah kaget tak percaya. Betapa dia ingin mencium bibir yang kini seidikit terbuka itu karena efek kejut yang baru saja diterimanya. Dia ingin memeluk tubuh yang kini terlihat semakin kurus itu, mengelus kulit yang kini terlihat semakin pucat karena dia tahu jika Yoongi nya terlalu jarang menyapa matahari saat hari liburnya tiba.

"Aku tidak pernah menikah Yoongi _yah_. Apa yang media beritakan itu hanyalah kebohongan. Bahkan wanita yang selama ini digembar-gemborkan oleh media tidaklah nyata. Aku menikahi uang yang membungkam mulut semua orang. Aku menikahi uang dan membuat Ayahku puas karena bisa mengembalikan citra baik keluarga Park. Nama yang tercatat di catatan negara hanyalah sebuah berita bohong belaka, kau bisa mencarinya di internet namun itu bukanlah yang sebenarnya. Yoongi _yah_?" Jimin memanggil Yoongi yang terlihat belum bisa menyerap apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Tidak mungkin, bagaimana bisa kau..."

"Ayahku yang mengatur ini. Bahkan sebelum beliau meninggal, dia hanya berharap jika aku kembali padamu, tidak boleh ada seorangpun yang tahu kecuali Ibuku. Kau, aku, Ibuku, Ayahku... kita semua sama-sama merasakan sakit yang sama. Aku sakit karena merindukanmu, kau sakit karena aku menyakitimu dan orang tuaku sakit karena telah menyakiti kita berdua." Yoongi mengepalkan telapak tangannya begitu melihat mata Jimin yang berkaca-kaca, "dan Yoonji... kau masih ingat panti asuhan yang kita pilih untuk mendapat dana jika _cafe_ ku berhasil dIbuka? Aku mengadopsinya dari sana... seorang anak yang cantik, seperti dirimu."

"Sial..." lirih Yoongi, dia menunduk, menangis tanpa suara. Mengepalkan tangannya di atas pahanya. Dia benci mengakui jika setelah berpisah dari Jimin dia menjadi begitu lemah. Dia sering menangis karena merasa lara hatinya lah yang paling membuatnya menderita. Namun ternyata selama ini tidak hanya dia yang terluka, semua orang yang perduli padanya sama terlukanya dengan dirinya juga.

"Boleh aku memelukmu?"

Pelukan rindu di mana Yoongi menangis layaknya seorang lima tahun yang baru saja tahu apa itu arti lega dia berikan pada Jimin. Mereka saling mengerat satu sama lain, Jimin mengelus kepala Yoongi seperti dulu, membisikkan betapa dia mencintai pemuda itu masih seperti dulu. Dia mencium pipi di mana tak seorangpun melihat pipi basah itu sama seperti dulu. Dia berkata betapa dia merindukan sosok Yoongi sama seperti dulu. Dan mereka masih berucap cinta sama seperti dulu.

"Ayah~?" seorang gadis kecil bersepatu merah dengan rambut dikuncir dua menginterupsi acara berpelukan mereka di ruang pribadi _cafe_ Jimin saat itu. Tangis lucunya pecah tak terkendali melihat Ayahnya menangis, membuat wajah tembamnya memerah dan ingus membasahi baju Jimin di mana-mana.

"Kenapa Ayah nangis? Yoonji mencali Ayah di bawah tapi tidak ada, telus malah melihat Ayah nangis di sini." Suara cemprengnya mengalun lucu terbenam di ceruk leher Jimin.

Yoongi tertawa pelan memperhatikan Jimin yang menenangkan putri kecilnya yang tak henti-hentinya menangis, menggoyang badan gadis kecil itu dengan sabar hingga akhirnya dia menyerah karena lelah dan kantuk karena tangisnya sendiri.

"Yoonji?" tanya Yoongi dengan nada lucu.

"Ya... Yoonji, hampir sama seperti namamu." Jawab Jimin dengan pipi merah padam.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

"Yoongi _yah_ ~" suara cempreng itu mengalun lucu begitu Yoongi memasuki _cafe_ milik Jimin hari itu. Di luar hujan dan kebetulan Yoongi tidak membawa payung sehingga dia memutuskan mampir karena hanya tempat itu yang paling dekat dengan lokasinya saat itu.

"Halo..." sapa Yoongi dengan senyum merekah, dia sudah membuka lengannya lebar-lebar, bersiap menangkap Yoonji yang sudah berlari ke arahnya.

"Kenapa basah? Tidak bawa payung ya?"

Yoongi menciumi pipi gembul itu dengan gemas, "Iya benar... Yoonji seratus persen benar."

"Yoongi mau beltemu Ayah?"

"Memangnya Jimin ada?"

"Iya... Jimin ada."

"Berhenti memanggil nama dengan tidak sopan begitu gadis kecil," Jimin berucap sok marah, dia mencubit pipi Yoonji gemas begitu dia keluar dari pintu dapur, "Di dalam agak kacau, bisa jaga dia sebentar sayang?" tanya Jimin pada Yoongi yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan antusias.

"Bibi Kim tidak kesini? Seharian Yoonji tidak ada yang jaga?"

"Tidak, dia meminta cuti karena ingin berkunjung ke makam suaminya."

"Ohh begitukah."

"Baiklah, kalian bermain di ruanganku saja. Yoonji sudah membawa satu set _puzzle_ disana, dia baru menyelesaikan setengahnya."

"Baiklah."

Yoonji menciumi pipi Yoongi begitu Jimin pergi, dia berkata dengan imut sekali jika pipi Yoongi sama dengan pipinya. "Yoongi _yah_?" panggil Yoonji lirih.

"Kau cinta sama Ayah tidak?"

"Hmm?"

"Soalnya Yoonji cinta sama Ayah, Yoonji juga cinta sama Yoongi. Kalau Yoongi, cinta sama Ayah tidak?"

Yoongi tersenyum, mengecup pipi bulat itu dan berujar mantap, "Ya tentu, aku juga mencintainya."

Bukan karena berpisah maka sebuah mendung harus menjadi badai. Mendung akan menguap setelah hujan tiba bahkan terkadang memberi pelangi. Jimin boleh saja mengharap banyak hal, bahkan boleh mengharap pelanginya akan selalu di sana sehingga dia bisa melihatnya setiap waktu. Meski begitu, dirinya sadar, mengubah mendung berhadiah pelangi lah yang seharusnya dia jaga.

Dia laki-laki biasa, yang mencintai dengan cara yang biasa, hanya saja 'biasa' baginya adalah biasa yang bisa berarti dengan berbagai cara.

.

.

 **E.N.D**.

 **.**

 **Author** **'s note :**

 _Bahahhaa bisa dibilang ini adalah sesi nulis ff paling galau selama saya nulis di fandom BTS_

 _Well, semoga kalian suka... terima kasih sudah membaca, mohon review untuk memperbaiki kesalahan saya *bow_

 _Tvlmate,_

 _Jakarta, March 2017_

 _12.31 a.m_

.

.

 _ **MGD's Notes :**_

 **Terima Kasih untuk semua** _ **Author**_ **yang ikut berpartisipasi meramaikan** _ **Event**_ **ini, kami tidak mengubah alur cerita serta penokohan di sini, kami hanya mem** _ **beta typo**_ **di beberapa bagian. Semoga di** _ **event**_ **yang akan datang, bisa turut berpartisipasi kembali. Kepada** _ **reader**_ **sekalian untuk membantu kami jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa. Kami akan mengambil tindakan lebih lanjut jika benar terdapat unsur plagiat di dalam karya ini. Terima Kasih atas kerjasamanya serta terima kasih telah membaca karya ini.**

 _ **Regards,**_

 **MGD**


End file.
